where Morgana walked in on several occasions
by konoha-leafsprite
Summary: morgana walks in on several occasions first chapter reveals a sentrain manservant's secret to her and other chapters will follow where she'll lern vague,funy or stupid things by walking into a conversation and sticking around, not evil morgana!


1081 words

**Where in Morgana walked in on several occasions XD**

This is the first drabble-chapter thingy, it just came to me when I took a bath and was watching the curse of Cornelius sigan XD

When Morgana woke from a terrible nightmare of a raven she screamed. "Gwen? Gwen?"

But it wasn't Gwen that walked in. in fact it wasn't even a maidservant, but a lanky manservant.

"M-Merlin?" said young warlock looks concerned at his friend "Morgana what's wrong?"

Fear filled emerald eyes just look at him. Tears threatening to spill. Merlin walks further inside standing next to the bed and looking down at the king's ward. "Where's Gwen Morgana?" Morgana just cried out in mild panic and flies up hugging the lanky man. "Shh, shh it's all right nothing's going to hurt you Morgana you're safe" her sobs just fill the silence off the room. "I…. I was s-so scared they're back Merlin, my nightmares are c-coming back again" Merlin looks into emerald eyes with his stormy blue own "what did you dream about?" Morgana sniffs "a raven, it flew through the sky and cried out… it's eyes glowed with magic Merlin, I was so scared" Merlin just hugs her tighter "no worries, no magical ravens in Camelot Morgana. Uther made sure of that"

Morgana nods "thank you Merlin, c-could you stay till I fall asleep? I don't think I could without someone here and Gwen isn't here, she must have forgotten something and went to get it"

Merlin nods "I'll stay till Gwen comes oke?"

The lady nods but doesn't let go, her hand holding onto the red neckerchief that hangs around Merlin's pale neck. Merlin smiles and unties the piece of red cloth, and gives it to the scared woman "here hold on to it for tonight, maybe you'll feel better having something familiar to hold on to"

Morgana smiles "you are so wise sometimes Merlin it's really weird, to see you stumble around the castle like a idiot while you are so smart other times"

Merlin blushes "I-I ehm… yeah I uh…"Morgana giggles "no need to be shy come on sit down "she pats the bed and Merlin quickly sits "there all better, I heard you got a bit of serving help for Arthur, why?"

Merlin's eyes darken with sadness "Arthur got an extra servant, bloke called Cedric, a real bootlicker and the man is up to something, but Arthur is such a prat and doesn't see it at all!"

Morgana nods, her brother-figure was quit dense and prattish sometimes.

A half hour he sat there talking to the king's ward the lady Morgana till Guinevere arrived, she looked at Merlin and asked what he was doing here when Morgana reassured her that Merlin comforted her when she woke up from a nightmare. Both ladies bade the young manservant good night and Merlin Gwent to sleep.

The next day Morgana Gwent to look for the young man to thank him once again and to get some more of her sleeping draft when she saw Merlin walking toward Gaius' chambers with horse dung on his face! Slightly concerned she followed him and stopped by the physician's door listening as Gaius asked Merlin what was wrong, which was answered with a nothing. She quickly sneaked in when she hears Gaius go into Merlin's room. She looks trough one of the slits in the door and sees Gaius weeping of the dung from the raven haired boy's face "I'm not an idiot"

Morgana almost giggles from Merlin's face it looked like someone drowned his puppy, probably Arthur if it were so she thinks absently. She hears Gaius ask what happened and Merlin looks sadly at the floor "I just want Arthur to trust me and see me for who I'm really are"

Morgana frowns what was he talking about? "One day he will Merlin"

Merlin looks up at his mentor and guardian "when? Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I'm a total idiot" Gaius smiles "I know that you aren't an idiot" the physician's smile widens "although looking at you now" Merlin smiles and huffs, while Morgana smiles softly, she liked Merlin, he was a goofy and nice young man. Gaius sits down and Morgana looks at both men "now is not the time for such questions Merlin, I think you and Arthur are destined for greatness. You are there to serve and protect him"

Serve and protect? Merlin protecting Arthur? Was Gaius serious?

"It's hard. To hide my magic from everyone, knowing I'd be put to death if Uther finds out"

Morgana gasps silently Merlin magic? So that's how he protects Arthur.

"I know Merlin, but Camelot is in grave peril" both Morgana and Merlin look at the physician with interest "what do you mean?"

"I translated the inscription, it says he who breaks my heart will complete completes my work"

"What does it mean?" Morgana blinks what were those two talking about?

"Do you remember the stone in the tomb how it glowed?"

Merlin nods "yeah, I've never seen a jewel quit like that"

Gaius frowns "because it's not a jewel. It's a soul, of Cornelius Sigan"

Morgana's eyes widen in fear and she stumbles knocking into the door and it swings open.

"Morgana!" said woman looks at Gaius with guild and turns her eyes to Merlin. "y-you have magic?"

She can see blood drain from his already pale face and he looks at her with terror filled eyes. Morgana smiles "don't worry your secret it safe with me."

Merlin nods "thank you Morgana"

Morgana smiles back and holds out a piece of red cloth "I, eh came to bring this back to you, it really helped me sleep better… you were right it's good to have something familiar to hold on when frightend Merlin blushes " I-it's nothing really, uhm. Do you need anything else? My lady?"

Morgana frowns "just call me Morgana, we're friends… and yes, I wanted to thank you again for comforting me yesterday, and to ask Gaius for a sleeping draught?"

Gaius nods "of course my lady follow me "Gaius promptly walks down the few stirs back into the main chamber. Morgana looks at Merlin with a small smile "good night Merlin, and don't be to upset with Arthur, he'll listen to you someday, just prank him a few times for me when you can use magic freely oke?"

Merlin smiles "of course Morgana anything for my best friends"


End file.
